Our Family
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: A 'just because' gift to very special friends, Studio Kawaii! Miles reflects on how lucky he is to have Phoenix and Trucy in his life... Domestic!NaruMitsu


**KICKIN' KICKIN' AWESOME AWESOME thumbnail art,** _Family, i_ **s a birthday gift to me this year for my birthday** **by my very dear friends, Studio Kawaii and is used with permission! THANKS! ^)^**  
 _  
A/N: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth or Trucy Wright; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot, however, is mine.  
_ _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ _Miles thinks about how lucky he is to have Phoenix and Trucy in his life...  
__ _ **  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _Posted to A03 May 27, 2017_

Domestic!NaruMitsu fluff as a just because gift for two VERY special friends, studiokawaii! ^)^ *twin hugs* Enjoy! ^)^

The character of Georgia LeFlaye is based on a real life artist on Tumblr-I've used her blog name and added an "e" to the end of it-who's works I love and admire who is perfect for the role! I asked her if it would be okay to use her for the character and she said yes so here she is! ^)^ THANK YOU! ^)^

The Poky Little Puppy was one of my favourite Little Golden Books when I was a child and so included it here as the book Trucy chose for Miles to read to her. I took the first line from the book itself.  
(The Poky Little Puppy by Janette Sebring Lowrey and illustrated by Gustaf Tenggren. 1942, copyright renewed 1970. Published by Golden Books; 1 edition (April 1, 2001) It was one of 12 of the original Little Golden Books published in 1942.

I love rainy days; I find the sound of the rain pinging against windows to be quite soothing.

Hope you enjoy!

Rated T, Male/male relationships, Romance, Phoenix X Edgeworth _ **  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _May 27_ _th_ _  
Phoenix & Miles Edgeworth's Residence  
Breakfast Nook  
11 A.M._

Miles stood in front of the picture window in the breakfast nook that overlooked the sidewalk that snaked around their home, a cup of steaming hot coffee in his hand. It had been a quiet morning and he was enjoying the sounds of the rain as it slowly fell, pinging softly off the window.

He smiled as he took another sip, closing his eyes briefly as he swallowed, enjoying the dark roast. It was his favorite kind of coffee blend-though he vastly preferred tea-and he liked to make it whenever it rained. Much like today.

It had been raining steadily since seven o'clock that morning and Miles had awoken to the musical sound, a sleepy smile on his face as he leaned over to kiss his husband, Phoenix, who was slowly stirring beside him.

Phoenix's eyes were half closed and he grinned, leaning over to give him a soft kiss on the tip of Miles' nose which made them both chuckle. Miles moved closer to him, Phoenix taking him in his arms and holding him close, enjoying the soothing sounds.

"Mmmmmmm." Miles hummed in contentment in Phoenix's embrace, snuggling closer to his husband. He loved mornings like this when he and Phoenix could snuggle before having to get up to begin their day.

"Indeed." Phoenix kissed the top of his head softly, his fingers wreathing in his grey hair, tickling the tip of his nose with the point of his bangs which tickled and he sneezed, wrinkling his nose. Phoenix chuckled at the sour look he shot him before kissing him again in silent apology, pillowing his head against his chest, his fingertips softly stroking Miles' head.

Miles snorted; he was trying to enjoy the time they had before getting up but it seemed, at least to him, that Phoenix was frittering it away with his usual tom-foolery which had never failed to irritate him in the past. Snuggling was serious business, after all, and it was the one thing he most looked forward to once he awoke.

They were usually busy during the day and Miles appreciated these moments of quiet and didn't want anything to spoil that wonderful feeling of cuddling with his beloved husband. However, he was mollified when Phoenix kissed him and felt his cranky mood slowly begin to slide away and he chuckled.

"You really are the limit, Phoenix." Miles shot him a look of mock severity that his husband cheerfully ignored.

"But you love me anyway." Phoenix sounded positively smug.

Miles rolled his eyes. "God help me, I do."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing before Miles snuggled close to him once again, sighing in contentment as he felt Phoenix's arms wrap around him. They remained this way for some time in silence, each listening to the sound of the rain on the window pane until the loud voice of their five-year-old daughter, Trucy, made itself known as she rushed into their room, jumping onto the bed, shrieking in delight.

Both Miles and Phoenix had been startled but soon caught her up in their arms, rubbing their faces against her cheek and giving her soft kisses. They had gotten out of bed soon afterward, after more father-daughter hugs and snuggles, and begun their day.

Phoenix had gone in to the office for four hours after a delicious waffle breakfast (which all three had pitched in to help make) as he had discussed with Miles earlier in the week, in order to do some extra work for a case that was coming up in a couple of weeks.

It was a high profile case, one which had been receiving quite a bit of attention lately since the defendant, and Phoenix's client, Ms. Georgia LeFlaye, was a very high profile artist, and a member of one of L.A.'s most elite artistic organizations.

She had been arrested in the murder of Heath Badger three weeks earlier and both Phoenix, and Miles himself, were convinced that she was innocent. There had been some bad blood between the two for some time, mostly over a long standing feud over the sale of their shared gallery, _TwinSations._ Badger was all in favor of selling it and Georgia wanted to buy it from him in order to keep it open.

The disagreement was long standing between the two and ultimately soured their working relationship which had, up until that time, been cordial.

Most of the evidence is circumstantial but I have no doubt that Ms. LeFlaye is innocent of his murder. He took another sip. Phoenix said that he had an angle that he was going to follow so I hope it ends up being something that will help his case rather than hinder it.

Miles knew that he would put everything he had into defending her and he grinned as he took a sip of his dark roasted coffee, smiling at the tangy taste. It wasn't something that he usually drank-he vastly preferred tea-but on rainy mornings like this he felt like having a cup. Phoenix never passed up a chance to tease him about his coffee habit but Miles studiously ignored him, not missing the mischievous twinkle in his husband's eye. He couldn't help but smirk in response.

"I'll see you two later." Phoenix had grabbed his briefcase, leaned over to give Trucy a quick kiss on the top of her head-and Miles a kiss and a hug-and was out the door in a flash, Miles watching him go until the door closed, a soft smile on his face.  
 _  
I'm so lucky to have him, and Trucy, in my life. I don't know what I would have done without them._

He stood there in silence for some time, thinking his own private thoughts, until his reverie was interrupted by Trucy. He had been startled for a moment at the tug on the cuff of his shirt until he looked down, seeing her impish face smiling up at him. Not that he minded.

"Papa Miles?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I built a pillow fort in the living room and I was wondering if you wanted to join me." She smiled shyly. "There's enough room for two people. And I brought some of my favorite picture books."

He smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Let me finish my coffee and I'll join you." He finished the last dregs of coffee left and he put the mug down on top of the formica tabletop with a soft "click."

He took her hand in his and she pulled him into the living room where she had a pillow fort constructed, releasing it once they were standing in front of the fort. She clambered inside first and then waited for her invitation to come in, which she did a few moments later, giggling loudly as she beckoned to him.

With a chuckle, he got down on his hands and knees and crawled inside where she was already waiting for him. Once he had settled himself somewhat comfortably, she handed him a Little Golden Book entitled, _The Poky_ _Little Puppy_.

"Would you read it to me, please Papa Miles?" she asked and he nodded. She squealed with delight, clapping her hands as she shifted over to sit beside him, leaning against his left shoulder. It was her favorite book, he knew, and he opened it with flourish and started to read.

 _"Five little puppies dug a hole under a fence, and went for a walk in the wide, wide world."_ She leaned in closer, her brown eyes firmly locked onto him as he read.

After Miles had finished reading, he and Trucy played pirates for the next few hours and Miles was amazed to see how fast time seemed to fly. He enjoyed their time together as it gave both of them a chance to build and solidify their bond more strongly and couldn't help but think wistfully of his late, beloved father, Gregory Edgeworth.

 _How he would have loved to have seen this…_

He was jolted from his thoughts by a poke on his arm and looked over to see Trucy watching him, an enigmatic expression on her face.

"Are you all right, Papa Miles?"

He smiled reassuringly at her, shaking off the ghosts of the past.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. My thoughts just wandered off for awhile, that's all."

"Okay." She nodded and then waited for him to continue reading.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _4:30 P.M.  
_  
They played some more in the pillow fort; Miles scurried into the kitchen to get some lemonade and a plate of chocolate chip cookies-he knew that they were Trucy's favorite kind of cookie-and sat at the table in the breakfast nook where he read some more of her books out loud to her.

Miles brought out some board games and Trucy chose Sorry. They played for a couple of hours before returning to the pillow fort for some more book reading and playing Knight and Dragon with, of course Miles noted somewhat ironically, _himself_ being the dragon. Time flew by as they played together and Miles was surprised to hear Phoenix walking through the door, a weary smile on his face as he came in the house, bending down and holding open his arms, his briefcase held in one hand.

"DADDY!" Trucy's shriek of pure delight rang through the living room as she crawled out from inside the pillow fort, scrambled to her feet and then raced toward him, flinging herself into his arms. There was a soft look on Phoenix's face as his arms closed around her and held her close.

"Sweetheart!"

Miles crawled out from inside the pillow fort and got to his feet, dusting his black pants with quick, impatient strokes as he walked over to the partition that lead from the living room into the kitchen. He leaned against it, a soft, loving look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched his husband and daughter exchange greetings.

Once Phoenix had finished greeting Trucy, he stood up, his blue eyes shining as he turned to look at him, a dazzling smile on his face. It took Miles' breath away and seemed to light up his entire face. He couldn't help but to be drawn to it.

"Welcome home, Phoenix." Miles' voice was soft as Phoenix walked over to him and took him into his arms, planting a tender kiss on his lips. Miles smiled against his mouth as his arms raised and wrapped around Phoenix in return, their daughter giggling at their feet.

"It's so good to be home!" Phoenix's voice was weary but happy as they rested their foreheads against one another. "Did you and Ms. Trucy have a good day while I was gone?"

"We did." Miles grinned as he gave his husband a peck on the cheek. "We did some cleaning, baked some cookies-chocolate chip, of course-and made a pillow fort which is where we were when you arrived."

"Sounds like you two had a great day together."

"We did." Miles stopped speaking and looked down, a smile spreading over his face as he reached down, patting Trucy on top of her head. She grinned back up at him, giggling as she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tight.

"I'm glad." Phoenix kissed Miles one more time before he stepped back, ruffling Trucy's brown hair affectionately, still holding onto Miles' hand. The three then walked into the kitchen where they all pitched in to help Miles make lasagna for dinner. After Miles had put it in the oven to bake, Trucy and Phoenix had set the table and helped him make the salad.

Half an hour later, dinner was ready and Miles served it, along with a basket of fresh butter rolls, piping hot green beans with taragon, butter on a pewter butter dish and sliced fruit on a tray. They all sat down and dug right in, murmuring in pleasure as the flavors burst out over their tongues.

They talked as they ate, laughing about a hundred different things while Trucy regaled them with stories of her school week and Phoenix confirmed that he had found _exactly_ what he had been looking for in the LeFlaye case that would prove her innocence: an email that she had sent to her assistant from the banquet Room in the L.A. Hotel where she was attending a private fundraiser.

That, coupled with the sworn affidavits of nine witnesses who saw her there at the time the murder was committed, would be more than enough to turn the case in their favor and Miles felt a surge of pride rush through him.

 _I'm so glad to be part of such a family…_ Miles' eyes were misty as he thought of this and then joined in the conversation when Phoenix inquired about the other things that they had done earlier when he'd been at the office. Miles smiled and then told Phoenix more about the day he'd spent with Trucy, happy laughter and chatter filling the room.

 _Our family._

 **.:FIN**


End file.
